


fifteen minutes til midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, New Years Eve party, but it's m just in case, cute comic relief lucaya, honestly this is v light smut like it barely talks about it, so festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: farkle may have thrown the best new year's eve party in aahs history, but he was barely there to experience it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! It’s nye so im feeling festive - obviously they are of the age of consent in this fic. please enjoy!!! (but only if ur into smut - this fic is rated m!)
> 
> here is the prompt i got in my inbox on tumblr:
> 
> Hey hey hey!! I'm in love with your riarkle fics so it would be amazzzzing if you could do one where they know they have to be quiet but they can't control (smut i guess?) you're my favourite riarkle fanfic writer and i think you're the best one to write this prompt!! Love you 

“Riley, you’re going to have to be quieter,” Farkle sighed as him and Riley fumbled into the bathroom of his apartment, knocking over a soap dispenser and a towel rack in the process. They were a mess of adrenaline and french kisses, they couldn’t remember the last time they took a full breath but they were fine with it. It was only fifteen minutes until midnight, pretty much the whole school was in Farkle’s gigantic living room, and Maya and Lucas definitely saw them “sneak” out, but all they could care about was each other. 

 

Farkle closed the door behind them with his foot, and swiftly spun them around so Riley’s back was pressed flush up against it, lifting her up in the process. “Farkle” she whined, “the music is blaring, no one is going to hear us,” Riley huffed as Farkle moved his lips to her neck, “Why do we have to be so quiet?”

 

“Because I definitely saw Lucas wink at me as we tried to discreetly leave the party,” he hummed against her neck, causing her to shiver. He looked up at her, causing Riley to whine at the lack of contact, “And if there’s one thing I won’t do, it’s give Lucas the satisfaction of being right.”

 

“Ok fine, we’ll be quiet,” Riley grumbled as she crashed her lips against Farkle’s once more.

 

Kissing him was otherworldly. He made it a full body experience, his lips launched her into space, while his hands held her firmly down, against him. 

 

As the makeout session grew more and more heated, Farkle pushed her dress up to her waist and plunged his fingers into her, keeping a pace that made her head dizzy and eyes close tight. Before she could stop herself, she was moaning and whining unabashedly. The noises, while incredibly hot to Farkle, caused him to pull his fingers out and give her a stern look, “I said you have to be quiet, Riles.”

 

“I can’t help it! Please keep going, I was so close,” she pleads as she tries to clench her thighs together to get any sort of friction going again.

 

He gave her a slanted look and teased his fingertips against her skin again, moving his lips to her neck and whispering, “Since you said please,” with a hot breath that lit her whole body on fire.

 

As his fingers pumped inside of her, she began to move her hips in time with his finger tips, adding to the friction and making her rise up to the point that she was so close to before.

 

“Farkle,” she struggled, “I’m about to -”

 

“I know, just keep it quiet,” he whispered before moving his lips to hers, hoping to muffle her moans.

 

As she drew closer and closer, the time also ticked closer and closer to the new year. And, right as the clock striked 12, she hit her peak. The party goers that were only a few walls away were wailing and cheering to ring in the new year, but she was wailing for a completely different reason.

 

Farkle tried to cover her mouth but he couldn’t help but let it happen, he was so amazed at the timing of it all he even laughed a little. “You’re so lucky that almost all of those people are loud  _ and _ drunk. Because if they were just loud, you might have just blown our cover,” he chuckled as he lowered her back down to the ground.

 

“I tried to be quiet, I really did. I guess you’re just too good at this sex thing,” Riley teased as she checked herself out in the mirror and discovered her lipstick was everywhere (there was a smudge on her forehead?) and her hair looked atrocious. 

 

Farkled moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her neck, “I’m offended that you’re just now realizing this,” he says as he sprinkles kisses on her shoulder. She could feel his erection against her bum, making her giggle at him.

 

She turned around and rested her hands on his chest, rubbing the flannel of his over shirt between her fingers, “Is that your suddenly really weirdly shaped phone or are you just excited to see me?” she laughed while looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

 

“I think you know which one it is,” he said huskily, pulling her closer and kissing her lips, strongly, passionately, once more.

 

That is until, Maya and Lucas barged in.

 

“Happy New Year, you perverts!” Maya shouted right before she blew on her noise maker, causing Farkle to jump away from Riley. But not before making sure she was standing in front of him in order to hide the obvious tent he was pitching from their best friends.

 

“Real mature guys,” Riley rolled here eyes and laughed at the two. They looked absolutely ridiculous in their matching 2020 glasses, not to mention the excessive amount of glitter used up between the two of them.

 

Maya simply smiled at Riley in response, never getting sick of teasing her about her and Farkle’s sex life. 

 

“C’mon guys you’ve been in here for like half an hour, care to rejoin your friends as we celebrate the new year?” Lucas practically begged as she slurred his words - he had  _ clearly _ had a few servings of Maya’s “Magic Punch” which was this revolting concoction of pretty much every vodka flavor you could imagine.

 

Riley looked up at Farkle who looked panicked do to his  _ situation _ , so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

 

“Yes, of course you guys. Can I just have a word with Farkle real quickly? It won’t take more than five minutes.”

 

“Well, probably at least 10,” Farkle corrected her, trying not to blow their cover.

 

Riley rolled her eyes, “We’ll be out in five,” she whispered to Maya as she shut the door in her face and went to help her poor boyfriend.

 

And, of course, Riley was right, and they were out of the bathroom in exactly five minutes and thirty eight seconds, much to the disappointment to Farkle.

 

“What can I say babe? I guess I’m just too good at this sex thing?” Riley joked as she led her boyfriend out of the bathroom where he was feeling better than ever before, and she was left with a mildly sore jaw.


End file.
